unexpected feelings
by Cgsgothchick
Summary: Bobby Iceman is having problems with Rouge and Wolverine just happens to overhear. New feelings start and what will happen next? IceXWolf rated for later chapters
1. argument

**_X-Men story finally I just came up with this in about an hour so i hope you enjoy _**

* * *

Wolverine glanced up with caution as he flipped through his book. He watched as Bobby and Rouge argued. Their voices were quickly hushed and bobby looked over at the glaring teacher

(Oh crap I hope he didn't hear us argue) bobby thought.

Wolverine quickly tried to play it off he threw his book on the table while he pushed his chair out from under him. "Okay class put away you belongings and follow me to the cooking lab." There were a few whispers but everyone managed to pack their stuff up and get out of their seats. The nosily bunch walked through the long hallway to the other room. Wolverine pressed his back firmly against the wooden door so that he could make sure everyone was there. Bobby trailed behind everyone else with his head slightly down.

As he passed Wolverine he didn't even bother to look up. Now the caring nurturing part of Wolverine told him something wasn't right. "Ok class" he called out as he shut the door closed "pair up, grab some pans…and ah the ingredients on your recipe." It was a hectic 5 minutes as everybody searched for the perfect partner. The new teacher flipped through his agenda searching for the correct lab. "Ah ha" he muttered.

"Now….get together with your partner and stand at a stove." He instructed and watched the young teen's zealous expressions. He glanced around the room and everyone seemed to be in place except. "Bobby where's your partner."

Bobby sighed as he glanced up "I don't have one" Wolverine look dumbfounded. This was odd he and Rouge had always been partners; either that or he was partners with pyro. But nope both persons were already paired up. "C'mon you'll be my partner" he smiled as bobby slowly walked over.

He stood side by side with his teacher…wow was that embarrassing. "Lighten up…I wont bite" Wolverine muttered as he grabbed bobby by the side and pulled him into him. This shot Bobby's eyes wide open. That pull gave him a tingly feeling in his stomach and he couldn't help but blush. To bobby it felt like Wolverine took forever to let go of his waist which made him blush even more. (Why the hell am I blushing) he yelled in his mind.

(Oh right it's because I'm in front of the whole class….yah that's it) he told himself as he sifted the flour into a cup. "Now class one partner stirs the flour and butter in the pan while the other mixes the sugar and water." Everyone did as instructed. Bobby stirred the ingredients in the pot as Logan searched for the sugar. It was on bobby's right but he didn't have time to grab it, he had to keep stirring. "Ah there it is" Logan called out and slid across Bobbies back rubbing up against him a little bit as he rested his hand slightly on Bobbies waist so he wouldn't fall.

Bobbies face lite up but then quickly turned into a frown. He stirred the flour now even faster. Logan sniffed in the sweet smell coming from the teen in front of him. "Mmm what's that smell?" he asked the confused boy. "Ahhh…you mean my body wash?" he asked. "Yah what is it?"

"Oh it's this new one I bought, it's called orange peel or something like that" "hmm sounds good ill have to try it sometime" he smiled and started mixing in the sugar. "Bobby's face was now as red as an apple." The sentence Logan just said and the way he said it made bobby think of a whole new picture. In one view he saw Logan naked showering slowly and then the next one he saw him and Logan showering together. (What the fuck) he screamed in his mind he shook it off and continued stirring.

(Damn flour) he thought this was taking forever and all he wanted to do was go to his next class. "Ok after the flour turns light brown add the sugar mixture." Wolverine grabbed the cup and poured it into the pan. "Oh no you're doing this all wrong" he giggled a little. He grabbed bobby's hand which firmly held the spatula and started mixing it faster. His face was close to Bobbies as he glanced over. Bobby smiled a little bit as Wolverine snatched his hand back. "Ah shit your cold"

Bobby smiled "Well duh dumbass I am the ICE MAN" He couldn't help but laugh.

"So you're the ice man huh" he grabbed an ice cube out of the refrigerator. He walked over slowly to the boy. "Is this cold" he quickly pulled up the tip of Bobbie's shirt up and tried to rub the ice over him. Bobby jumped back and tried to fight with the man. Both were laughing. It wasn't that it would be cold it was that Logan was trying to tickle him at the same time.

Finally Logan got a good grip on Bobby's waist and pulled him into him. Not on purpose the point was trying to make him stop moving. His face was just inches away from the other mans. He could feel his cold breath seep into his warm mouth. The laughing stopped and the situation looked as if they were about to kiss. Logan blinked real hard as he pulled away. "Ok Class…now add in the cocoa" Bobby returned back to his position at the stove. That was real awkward and both men felt it.

The only thing they could do now was act like nothing had happened. They got through the whole lab without any more awkward moments. Finally the brownies were done and the only thing left was to eat them. They sat down at the small circular table and began to eat. Bobby couldn't help it he had to do it he took a chunk of his brownie and chugged it at the unsuspecting teacher. It hit him smack dab in the middle of his nose. He glared up and then they both began to laugh. "Oh now you'll pay" he smirked as bobby jumped out of his seat and started to run around.

"Hey no running in the lab" he yelled trying to make him stop. "Whatever you say teacher" he stopped and hid behind another group. Everybody watched the two running back and forth and laughed with them. Wolverine threw a couple small pieces but missed. Finally he hit him on the side of the mouth. Bobby out of breath headed back over the table.

"OK OK" he sighed.

Logan grabbed a napkin and whipped his face off.

"OH thanx" he sarcastically replied to the invisible napkin in his hand. "Oh sorry" Logan laughed as he handed the boy a napkin.

No thanx he smiled as he started to lick it off. "Oh you missed a spot" Logan came closer grabbed Bobbies head and stuck out his tongue just about to lick it off. Then he quickly pulled away. "SIKE" he yelled. Bobby was a little shocked but then caught up. Logan was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. "Such an ass" Iceman muttered as he got up and headed back to the classroom.

Everyone grabbed their backpacks and headed out as the bell rang. Some just walked though the walls. "Oh hey bobby can I talk to you for a sec" Wolverine called out in a now mannered tone.

"Ah yah what is it"

"Well um I OVERHEARD you and Rouge arguing earlier….is everything okay?"

"Um…..yah why"

"Are you sure because that was a pretty nasty argument"

"Look I don't want to talk about it" He replied getting a little ticked off.

"Okay im sorry….hey um how about I take you out for some fast food and a rented movie?" "Like imaginary old times" he smiled.

"Um ok sure I guess I have nothing better to do"

"Ok ill come by your dorm at say what ….7:00 tonight"

"Sure"

"Ok it's a date then" Wolverine smirked. Bobby couldn't help but smile. "Ok bye" he headed out the door into his next class. Now that he had something to look forward the day couldn't go any slower.

* * *

**_Review any way you like mean, nice, funny ,happy, excited i dont care just as long as you tell me how you feel !_**

**_I will try to update as soon as i can depending on if anyone actually cares for this story _**


	2. nervous much

**_I wrote this chapter in a matter of 2 days so i hope it comes out good and wow did it really take a completly different turn that i would have expected. And i think this is the longest chapter i ever posted :) _**

* * *

Finally the last bell had rung. Bobby snatched up his book and just about ran out of the classroom.

"Hey bobby...WAIT" a voice called out to him. It was pyro.

"Hey what's your rush" he asked a little worried. He jogged up until he was side by side with the excited teenager.

"Oh well…I have somewhere to go" he answered a little impatient. He didn't want to waste time having a useless conversation with his friend at the moment.

"What kind of _somewhere_?" the sound of it just gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh it's nothing" he tried to brush the subject off. He began walking even faster hopefully that would indicate that he didn't want to talk. But it didn't pyro just walked faster as well. "You seem to have recovered from earlier pretty fast" he suggested a little too curious now.

"Oh yah that…..I don't really care" he shrugged it off and stopped. "Well I have to go …see ya" this was a sure indication that the conversation would end and at that it did.

Bobby raced off towards his dorm. He slammed the door behind him and threw his backpack on the floor. He was in such a rush the backpack almost took him down with it. He yanked open the zipper and pulled his notebook out. He quickly jumped onto his bed and began writing. He was writing so fast his handwriting looked like a bunch of bubbles and lines. His hand was cramping unbelievably bad but he kept writing.

He couldn't wait for his night out with his favorite teacher. He was both nervous and excited. He was excited because this just might be the fun nest night he has had in a long time. He didn't get out much studying for exams and worrying about Rouges well being. He didn't quite know why he was nervous though.

Finally he finished; he threw his notebook on the floor and jumped off. Glancing at the clock he quickened his pace. "Shit" he muttered. He ran into the bathroom stripping from his shoes, pants, and socks. Quickly he turned on the shower and let it heat up as he unclothed himself.

He jumped into the steamy sliding glass door and closed it tight. The stream was so warm it cooled off his body instantly. He reached for his now favorite orange _tropical_ body wash. He wanted to smell extra good.

He quickly conditioned his hair, rinsed and jumped out. He didn't even bother to put on a towel he ran straight to his closet. Fumbling through the shirts he finally found the perfect one. "Ah ha" he smiled as he set it down and pulled up his pants. He slipped on his socks and shoes and then lastly his shirt. It was a button up and right now he didn't want to mess with it so he just put his arms through.

Instead he ran to the bathroom and grabbed a lump of gel in his hands. He spiked up his icy dirty blond hair.

"Thump thump" the door sounded. "Ah crap" he ran over to the door and reached for the door knob. "Eww" he snickered as the gel in his hands smeared all over. The door pushed itself open and there stood Wolverine smiling his friendliest smile. Bobby couldn't help but get sucked into it. He tried to play it off by keeping a straight face but instead he giggled.

"Hey you missed a couple …..Well all your buttons actually." He smiled again. Bobby glanced down at his bare chest. "Oh crap" he sighed. He reached to button them but remembered the sticky gel plastered in his hand. "Here let me get it" Wolverine insisted as he fastened up the blue stripped shirt.

Logan also looked neatly dressed; he had baggy dark jeans and a black v neck sweater. His hair was semi brushed which gave him a grunge look. "Here ill leave to top button open…..it gives a sense of mysteriousness" Bobby jumped out of his admiration and ran to the bathroom. "Ok thanks" he yelled from the small bathroom.

He grabbed his wallet from the front pocket of his discarded jeans and headed out the door. Bobby couldn't forget the feel of the tips of Logan's fingers. They were soft and warm and they made his body fringe.

He wasn't quite sure why he had these sensations when he was around Wolverine. It was just something about him that made him blush inside and out and he never really noticed it until earlier that day.

They got in the car and raced to the nearest blockbuster. "Hmm now what to pick…..what to pick?" Logan muttered.

"How about this one?" he held up the cover _The Notebook_

"Hell NO" bobby replied almost simultaneously.

"What….what's wrong with this?" he questioned a little confused.

"NO" bobby continued. "Whyyyyyyy" Logan whined a little more. "Because …No" bobby laughed a little at the girly choice. "Hauuu…….FINE" he set the cover down and continued to look through the selection of titles.

"Hey I found one" bobby squirmed with excitement. _House of rotten corpses…._ "NO" "Why not"

"Because you're too immature" he smirked.

"IM immature…..I wouldn't be talking Mr.…….. Notebook guy" he smiled trying not to laugh.

"NOTEBOOK GUY? ……what the heck did that come from?

"I dunno I just made it up" he laughed.

"Fine we'll get your stupid Notebook movie" iceman sighed. He really didn't want to watch it, but decided too if it made Logan happy.

Logan gracefully picked the DVD up in slow motion. As they headed back to the counter they walked briskly through the four isles in front of them. Out of nowhere Bobby shoved Wolverine with his side into one of the isles and ran down to the counter cracking up. Wolverine almost fell on his ass but caught himself as soon as his brain processed what had happened.

"Why that little..." he smirked as he casually pulled himself back up and walked to the counter. Only revenge was swirling in his mind. He came up behind bobby wrapping his arm around his waist. "Here ya go" he handed the worker his movie. He clenched onto bobby's side even harder and shoved him into him. (Bobby's waist shoved into Logan's waist)

Bobby gasped at the air being pulled out of his body. The hold was so tight. He did want to be close to Logan but not painfully close. Wolverine smiled at the confused worker as he was handed the movie. Wolverine held onto his little toy all the way until the car. Bobby tried to pull away all the way there but there was no use.

Wolverine let go and jumped in the car. Bobby bent over and caught his breathe before jumping in the car also. Never again would he mess with Logan especially not in public.

So what do you want to eat? Was the question unanswered by either man. "Lets just grab some Chinese" bobby insisted, and it was agreed upon. They bothered to walk in just to walk out 5 minutes later. Once they got to the room Wolverine held the door open while bobby _carrying all the bags _entered.

Wolverine popped the movie in while Bobby prepared the plates. They plopped down on either ends of the couch as the movie began. Halfway through the movie bobby became more nervous.

Every time his teacher would eat, he would make noises…..moaning noises. It sent shivers up his spine and pictures into his thought bubbles.

_God this movie is taking freaking forever. _Sighing he daydreamed off. Finally the loud credit music blasted, waking bobby's wonderful thoughts. "Here ill get that" wolverine insisted as he picked up the plate from bobby's lap.

"SOoooo" Wolverine raised his voice as he took his seat next to Bobby.

"So…..what"

"So what happened with you and _someone_ earlier?" his voice shaking with curiosity.

"Oh…that" Bobby was caught completely off guard. "We just got in a little fight that's all"

"Are you sure" Logan raised his voice really wanting to know.

"Yah….well she said she wanted to take a little break so I guess I have more time to think about it" he gave his softest smile.

"And your fine with that?"

"Yah…I guess….I mean…. I don't really care she can do whatever she wants" Logan gave a sympathy smile as he scooted closer to his confused student. "Its weird you know" Bobby began to give in. "I don't really feel anything" a small tear fell onto his icy cheek.

This was all the indication Logan needed. He wrapped his arms around bobby and embraced him into a hug. Bobby rested his chin on Logan's shoulder as his uncontrollable tears poured out one after the other. Why was he crying? Just moments ago he said he could care less and deep inside he knew he truly meant it….at least he thought.

Logan patted the younger mans back trying to calm him. Everything was silent except for the few sniffles coming from bobby. "It's ok" "Shh" he reassured over and over again. Bobby gripped tighter and tighter at the older mans body. It was so warm and all he wanted to do was to be held all night long.

He lifted up his chin and whipped off the sticky tears with his shirt sleeve. Now both men were facing each other; the moment completely serious. "Whatever happens…you _WILL_ find someone" he gave a small smile as he whipped off a few more of bobby's tears. Bobby smiled even more knowing that he was probably right. He scooted a little closer to his helping friend.

His leg was already on the other side of Logan resting so it just made groins almost touch. The two stared into each others eyes with out a single blink. Their faces grew closer and closer as the time passed.

KNOCK KNOCK

They both pulled away as Logan swiftly got up. Bobby sat there on the couch still wondering about the moment he had just had with his teacher.

As Logan swung the door open a familiar face pushed its way in. He was stunned that the familiar person was Rouge.

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think some parts i couldnt elaborate on so i know im not the best but still tell me what you think :X_**


	3. A little bit angry are we?

**_Im am sorry it took me a long time to update but i hope it was worth the wait. I know the characters might have a different personality but its all for the best :)_**

* * *

"Hey …YOU" she smiled her finger swirling in an S shape. The amount of alcohol she had consumed was definitely noticeable.

"Are you drunk?" the professor asked a little confused but sure of the answer.

"No….silly I'm just …I'm just happppppyyyyyy" she giggled a little bit her eyes closing slowly then opening back up.

"Ok you need to take a seat" he grabbed the girl by the arm and led her to the couch where she plopped down. He shut the door and glanced back up at the shocked iceman on the other side of the couch. Rouge was so drunk she didn't even see the cold saddened boy to her right.

"So how about we get this party started" she smirked her hand fell on top of her white blouse. She slowly but sloppily popped the top bottom off working her way down slowly. "Rouge what the hell do you think you're doing" he glared back up at the boy. He looked as if a bag of flour just smacked him hard in the face.

Oh how he hated this situation, bobby who he was just comforting looked down right mad at this point. Oh this was going oh so wrong. He wanted a day to hang out with his student and friend I guess you could say, to ease up on the boy. He had been having a rough week and it all showed. Yes this was a stray from his usual self but he decided that having a decent heart was better than nothing at all.

Another thing Bobby was just so innocent and he had a weak spot for him. What kind of weak spot it was he had no clue. Just something about him calmed his nerves and made him act like a different person.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the drunk, southern accented girl on his couch. "How about we's take this in the bedroom" she smirked a devious smirk still working at her shirt. She got up still having no clue her ex boyfriend was just inches from her. Logan stood there frozen as rouge came into his face.

Bobby's jaw dropped slightly but then closed it back up. His eyes started to blur up, his chest pounded. His breathing became deeper and he couldn't hold it back. "Um ill leave you too alone" he paced forward starring at nothing but the ground and the door trying not to make eye contact.

Wolverine was suddenly snapped back into reality. "Wait Bobby NO" he called after the boy but it was too late. The door slammed shut and when Wolverine opened it back up the stray teenager was nowhere to be found. Oh god what had he done, he had just ruined that boys night for who knows how many times in a row.

Bobby raced down the hallway, tears once again pouring out. He didn't bother wiping them away there was no use. Those tears meant nothing to him; he didn't even know why they were there. _Stupid tears_ he cried in his head. He ran to the roof where he was surrounded by a fluffy blanked of ice and snow.

The cold froze the tears in place and marked them on his cheek. Just like the snap of a finger his sadness turned to anger. Why was he doing this? Crying, Running, Leaving. Logan was just a friend and nothing even happened. What the hell was he talking about nothing happened….nothing would happen.

Now what would he think, the boy had just ran out crying, CRYING. Bobby took in a couple of cleaning crisp breaths. His emotions were changing like crazy and he was so confused, so confused.

Nothing made sense anymore that point right there triggered something. It was like an eye opening experience. He never really thought about anything this serious before, he didn't have time. All of his thoughts were focused on homework, clothes and rouge for a couple minutes.

Speaking of Rouge, what had happened? He could have sworn he was madly in love with her, but he didn't even know what love was. Being around her was nice and fun from time to time but she was just another girl, just a face in a crowd of people. He didn't yurn to see her, hear her nor did he dream about her.

On the other hand the person that he was just focused on popped in his head. What did he think about Logan? Well this week had been rough and when Logan offered to spend time with him it made him feel good. Well I'm sure if anyone had offered I would feel just as grateful, he pondered.

They had always been friends but the past few days or day and a half made it feel like something more. He felt happy to be there, happy he was a mutant, and happy that rouge wasn't in his way. But then again there was the sexuality part. He searched back in his past wondering if any moments might have sparked his curiosity.

Well there was that one time, about a year ago when he and Logan were saving a helpless mutant. They had to stay overnight in the ship and well sleeping was usually done in boxers. Seeing Wolverine in those boxers gave him a really "hot, sticky" dream that night but he thought nothing of it…or he just chose to ignore it.

An hour later, after pulling himself out of a slight depression he clumsily walked back to his dorm. Oh you baby just get over it, was his motto the whole 5 minutes back to the room.

The next day was usual no sightings of Logan nor Rouge. For all I care they can go fuck each other in the bathroom. He muttered, the quietness aggravating his nerves. As soon as the sentence had ended he knew he deeply regretted it. Before the sorrow got the best of him he caught up with a close friend.

"Hey pyro" he called catching up with the fiery boy.

"Oh hey bobby what's up….how did your big date go" he smirked bending down to the cold water to take a sip.

"Date…what date" his eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit; you know what I'm talking about, why else were you avoiding me?"

"It wasn't a date, I was just hanging out"

"Sure sure whatever you wanna call it"

"Ok whatever, think what you want I have to go to class"

Pryo lifted up his pointer and middle finger as a sign of Bye and that was the end of that.

Bobby rushed to his next class, World Geography. He took a seat in the front since all the damn girls took up the back.

"Okay class today is a very important lesson and I have asked for the help of a very special instructor if you will"

"Everybody Wolverine" he smiled and in walked a surprising stunning man. He was dressed with dark smooth black trousers and a nice black sweater. His hair was combed back a little, kind of like last night. As soon as he entered his eyes instantly locked with those of an icy blue boy.

He smiled slightly, deep inside hoping everything was okay. Bobby straightened his face. What the fuck was he doing here? He didn't know why he was so angry with the man…maybe because he didn't go after him, or call him to see if he was okay. Oh whatever screw this.

He pulled out a pad of paper and a black ball point pen. He titled his head down scribbling furiously on the thin sheet.

Wolverine stood in front of the class with a genuine smile on his face. "Hello everybody I am Wolverine, and I will be helping out with your studies this class"

His eyes peered down at the boy in the front row obviously not paying attention. AHMM the teacher coughed catching the boy's attention. Bobby peered up rolling his eyes a little pissed at this whole stupid situation. This whole new rebel side was taking apart of him.

He leaned back in his chair and looked down at his hands. He didn't want to make ANY eye contact with Logan.

He slowly touched finger to finger then pulled them apart making a long icicle. "Mr. Drake" the teacher called out. He sighed unfreezing his fingers. Seeing Logan's confused expression darting right at him made him care even less.

He just wanted to get out of the class; he wasn't ready to cope with his feelings…whatever he was feeling. Knowing that he was acting like a complete fool not to add jerk he decided to try to be a little normal.

The lesson began, teacher teaching, and wolverine responding to every beck and need of each student. Then a sudden warm breath heated the iceman's shoulder. "Need any help" he glanced for a second but the turned his head to the side looking at the front. "NO"

"Look Bobby..." Before he could finish bobby stood up ignoring the professor's attempts to make everything better. "And where are you going Drake?" "Bathroom" he muttered and headed out the door. Wolverine stood there in pure shock.

What was this new change in mood all of the sudden? He banged his fist on the desk causing everyone to look at him with curiosity. Sighing he walked out of the room.

* * *

**_Hmmm how did ya like it? i hope it was good _**


	4. Trade in Old for New

**_YAY, SHEESH fianlly I had enough time and devotion to putt up a chap, I have other chapters written down for Other stories, but for some reason I'm never in the mood to write them, I wrote all this on the top of my head So I hope you likey:) Tell me what you think!!!!!!_**

* * *

Bobby paced up and down the bathroom stalls, bitting his short, remarkably clean nails. God damnit why the fuck did HE have to be so emotional. He had never really paid any attention to the feelings he had because frankly, he never really had any like these. Before, the feeling of happiness and sadness came as a part of life, as if was an everyday kind of thing. But now it was just...weird. 

All of the sudden it was as if he just woke up and everything changed in an instant. His old things and feelings were getting replaced with new ones and he was just starting to break his wings in. The only hard part of this was trying to figure out what were those new things and how different they were from his old ones.

Calming down he walked over to the mirror and looked himself in the face. Why had his life suddenly changed, why him, how come it couldn't be like this from the very beginning? The cool puddle of water splashed his face and dripped slowly down his neck. Maybe if he could just train himself Not to change...Not to be so emotional, then maybe everything will be ok and stupid little things like this won't bother him anymore.

Sighing the young mutant walked out.

Logan quickly calmed down once he had escaped the small cramped classroom. God Damnit, he yelled throwing his back up against the wall. This was the last time he ever tried to do the right thing. He didn't even know why he did it in the first place _stupid conciounce _for some bizzare reason he just had to be the nice guy, and look where it got him.

Oh how he hated to be involved in other peoples emotions, especially when they were this so god damn difficult to understand. What was up with bobby? last night he seemed happy and joyfull, and now hes all pissed. _I wouldn't take him to be one of those split personality types _Hmmm maybe he is...No I have never seen this side to him, why the fuck does that little prick have to take it out on ME and embarrass ME in front of all those little mutants.

Sighing he walked over to the nearest bathroom, maybe a nice long piss might get his mind off things.

Logan placed his warm fingers around the cool metal bar to the door. As he opened it up a large object ran into him. "Oh sorry" a sweet familiar voice caught his attention. The large object was a cool, manly one, Bobbies.

"Bobby?" "Sorry" the teen quickly glanced down and tried to head past the other man. "Wait a second" Logan stopped him by a firm arm around his waist."Your not going anywhere until you talk to me" He started at the younger mans head of hair since he insisted to stare at the floor.

"What the hell do you want to talk about?"

"Whats your problem?" logan asked, not letting go until he got what he wanted.

"I don't know I just...um...I have to go" bobby tried to push his way past but the older man grabbed him now with both hands around his waist and pushed him inside the bathroom and up against the wall. "No your going to tell me whats wrong" Wolverine slammed his palm into the wall, next to the mutants cheek.

"Get off of me ya freak" Bobby sputtered into the mans face and pushed his hand down. Wolverine, now getting ticked off pushed his palm into the boys chest and shoved him back into the wall. Hearing that slight sigh of pain when he did it made him regret it, but he had to get past this.

Bobby glared up into the mans eyes, looking deep, almost as if it was into his soul. The sight of bobbies beautiful glistening eyes made him want to hug the boy and tell him everything was alright but there was no way in hell he was doing that. Whatever made him try and comfort the boy last night was surley gone, at least he hoped.

Bobby wanted to burst into tears, just by being confronted by the man, he couldn't stand it. "Just tell me why your acting like this" Tears began to swell up in the boys face but he held them in as tight as he could. "No reason, I always act like this, whats so different this time...huh" he edged the man, trying to get out of this situation as soon as possible. The inside of his stomach was turning, just like last night, being this close to logan was not healthy for him.

"No this time is different" logan persisted. "Come on, do you know how difficult this is for me to try and comfort you? but for some odd reason I keep on trying"

"Well don't I dont need to be comforted" Bobby narrowed his eyes, still fighting back the small pools of water building up in his bottom eyelid.

"Look Bobby whatever it is you can talk to me about it, just dont cry okay" He was starting to loose his manliness and he didnt like it.

"Just like last night? I opened up like that and you justt...juss..t" He turned his head to the side to keep from letting out those pesky damn little tears.

"Im tired can I go now"

"Tired? its not even lunch time for crying out loud, and plus...Bobby? what are you talking about? Why did you leave last night?" the uncomfortablness of the conversation just deepend.

"Well you looked pretty comfortable and I didnt want to intrude." Bobby counted to ten almost a mile a second in his head as he tried to dry out his tears.

"Comfortable? What the fuck are you talking about Iceman?... Oh you mean rouge?" he stared into the boys eyes waiting for a response, but couldn't take the silence. "Look, nothing ever happened between me and her okay? I would never do that to you Bobby, I would never steal your girlfriend and plus shes like a sister to me."

Bobbies face changed, did he actually think that he was mad at him and Rouge...well he was but...Rouge had nothing to do with this.

"Yah, I know that, its just...I dunno, never mind" he sighed trying to calm himself down as his tears began to evaporate inside his body.

"How about we just forget about this and pretend it never happened."

"What part?"

logan gulped "The part about Rouge coming over" even though he said that he wasn't sure he wanted to. If she hadn't come over then something bad might have happened. He thought about what would have happened..no nothing would have gone on, he told himself. Maybe he was putting too much thought into it. And just like that he stored it away in his memory and knew that he would never think about it again, unless he had reason to.

"Okay" Bobby smiled gently glad that this encounter was coming to an end, and glad that he wasn't as mad as before. All he wanted was him and Wolverine to be friends, and now he wanted them to be friends, again.

"Good" logan smiled truly happy that there wasn't any tension between them anymore. "Now come on, lets get back to class before your teacher has a fit" he smiled taking his hand off the cool chest.

"Cry baby" logan smirked as they walked out, that was sure to ease the tension. "Shut up" bobby laughed hitting the taller man in the arm.

Bobby headed back to class and back to his seat, where he sat quietly and obeyed all the instructions given to him. Even though he was still mad that Wolverine didn't take a hint at why he left, he decided it was best to let it go. Forgeting about all his self therapy might be better too, especially now that he's starting to THINK he understands himself...yah rite.

As two weeks went by everything returned to normal. The friendship between iceman and wolverine strengthened, though they never had much personal conversations.

"Hey Logan" Bobby called out to his teacher.

"Yes?" the older man looked up from his book.

"Whats this about a field trip tomarrow?" he had just heard about it moments before in the hallway by a couple of girls.

"Oh that? well this whole class is scheduled to go to the pool."

"Pool? why the fuck do we need to do that, I can do that anytime."

"Yah well I'm supposed to teach you how to swim." he smiled,raising his eyebrow at the boy.

"Teach ME how to swim, yah right, I should be teaching YOU how to swim" he laughed, amused at the suggestion.

"MmmHmm, well see tomarrow at the pool"

"Okay, see ya there" Bobby smirked and headed out the door.

"Oh hey, don't forget to bring your floaties"

"Ha, ha, ha" Bobby smiled and headed out the door, boy was he siked for tomarrow.

* * *

_**Sorry in advance for any grammor errors or anything like that I HAVE FREAKEN WORD PAD people okay, its not the best software , stupid crap anyways tell me what you think I tried to end it good And for the next chapter...Hmmm...Ill try my hardest to write some but it might be awhile, Sorry for that, but I just dont want it to suck ass.Okay...Okay thank you to anyone and everyone who likes this I deeply appreciate it, and keep reviewing, Bitte , Pwease. **_


End file.
